


Angelic Antagonists

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Frottage, Gift Fic, HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death couldn’t stop Harry Potter’s romantic nature.   Severus Snape, watch out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Antagonists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calanor/gifts).



> **A/N:** This was a birthday gift for the incomparable Calanor! I remembered you had angels in a story, and I thought you deserved more! _Minor editing: 8 June 2014._

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

His hair was completely grey, long enough to cover his throat as Harry Potter lay in state in the grand foyer of the Ministry of Magic. His wife of seventy-five years, Ginevra Potter, his children and their children and their children’s children, and all those friends of his that still lived and loved surrounded the glass coffin, guarding it from the nosy-parkers and the disrespectful. They were there against Harry’s express wishes and no one knew what the most powerful wizard of ten generations might do, even dead as he was.

Leaning on a yew cane, Ronald Weasley looked down sadly into the most ostentatious display he’d ever seen and grimaced. “I know ye never wanted this, Harry. We’ll make certain it only lasts a bit longer and then, tonight, we’ll take ye home.” Hermione’s wrinkled hand patted absentmindedly at the glass, a fierce frown tugging the wrinkles of her face. Ron pulled her away, before she took it into her head to hex the next Ministry official with webbed feet and gills. “C’mere, 'Mione…time for the others to have their say.” 

For three more hours, all of Harry Potter’s family and friends paid their public respects and kept the _hoi polloi_ at bay. At the stroke of six o’clock, the coffin _popped_ away on the shoulders of a house-elf honor guard. The mourners nodded to each other and streamed towards their respective Floos, clearing the grand foyer as if they’d never been. The press and the other vultures looked confused and then scrambled away, but they wouldn’t find the true story anywhere…on this plain of existence.

«««¥»»»

Dead she might be, but Rita Skeeter smelled a story! The spirits had been restless for the past three days, oohing and swanning all over the place like they knew something that she didn’t. Her ghostly dictaquill floated behind her, scribbling odd symbols that no one could read. Her nose twitched as the phantasm of Severus Snape floated by, his impressive beak in the air and his dark robes fluttering in the nonexistent breeze. “Oi, Snape! What’s all the pother about?” She plucked at the wizard’s sleeve, a brazen invasion of his personal albeit dead space.

Dark eyes undimmed by death, Severus pulled his arm from the leech of a reporter’s grip with a silent snarl. Turning to face her fully, he drew himself up to his full height. “You’d do well to leave me be. If you cannot do that, Miss Skeeter, I suggest you exorcise yourself.” He stepped back and disappeared in a swirling puff of smoke, choking Skeeter as he did so.

Shaking her fist, Rita screeched behind him, “I’ll get you, Snape! You’ll pay!” Her dictaquill sputtered to a stop, little daggers and tombstones surrounding Snape’s name.

«««¥»»»

Harry looked around and saw pale green hills rolling off into the distance to his right, a forbidding forest before him, and the softly lapping shore of a shadowy lake to his left. There was murmuring all around, but it was louder in the direction of the forest, so…he headed towards it, a jauntiness to his steps that had been missing for seventy-five years. He stopped suddenly. “I’m dead then, eh?” He patted his body from shoulders to knees and then ran towards the voices like a schoolboy on holiday.

A ghostly arm pulled him to a sudden stop; if he’d been alive, his shoulder would have been bruised and sore. “Pup?” Sirius Black looked on with wonder as his godson _eeped_ and tackled him in a hug. “Oh, Harry! You’re back! Ha ha!” They rolled on the ground, wrestling as much as hugging. Finally, out of breath—if a phantom can get out of breath—Harry and Sirius flopped onto their backs, shoulders touching, and just gasped.

His voice coming back quickest, Harry turned to lean his head upon his hand. “I married Ginny, Sirius. I had a family, a true family. It was wonderful.” His grin grew a bit sad as Harry continued, “But…I missed someone very, very much. I think he should be here.” The young ghost drew a heart on the ground and whispered, “It’s Snape, you see. I figured if I couldn’t have him alive, I’d find him dead.” Looking into his godfather’s eyes, Harry asked, “You aren’t mad, are you?”

Grey eyes sparkling and clear, so unlike the living wizard's had been, Sirius Black gave a great barking laugh. “We saw what happened, Pup. Remus and Tonks explained so much, and Dumbledore…even dead that wizard just can’t help organizing folks, you know? Snape keeps to himself mostly, but your mother should know where he is. They’re friends again, and James and I and Remus are all his staunchest defenders now…drives the git barmy, it does!” He laughed again, a rumble that set the very air to shivering.

“Harry?” A soft voice, one he remembered from when he died before had Harry looking up into his mother’s face. Lily held out her hand and pulled her son into her arms, tears wetting his shoulder as she wept over him. “You’ve grown, son. Such a handsome man.” She hugged him tighter and then stepped back. “Severus won’t know what to do with you.” Her smile was wide and bright, and approving. “You’re what he’s been needing all these years, Harry. You can find him in the grove of rowans, down by the lake. Just think about him and you’ll be there.” A shove had Harry floating away in the direction she’d indicated.

“Hey!” he shouted and then grinned. “Thanks, mum!”

«««¥»»»

Glowering at the dark water at his feet, Severus Snape fumed. “He’s too young! He married a woman, for Merlin’s sake! He’s Harry **Bloody** Potter! He’s James’ Potter’s whelp! He’s too young!” They were arguments he’d used for the past seventy-five years, muttered under his breath and woven into his spectral robes. None of them held any water now that they were both on _this_ side of the Veil.

“Oh, gods! He’s passed…he’s…he’s available now…” Severus moaned. A soft tap on his shoulder made him step into the water, wetting his feet. “Watch what you’re…Potter!” He stumbled even farther into the water, uncaring if his robes were soaking up the damp. “You’re not supposed to be here!” he hissed past stiff lips, his dark eyes devouring the more mature version of his dark secret.

Stepping into the water, closer to Severus than anyone had been for decades, Harry laid his head on the dark wizard’s chest, pulling Snape’s rigid arms around his body as if he were a mannequin. “Ahh…that’s better.” Harry snuggled into Severus’ body, molding himself to its contours with a sigh. A deep, appreciative sniff had him smiling against the thrumming vein of Severus’ throat. “You smell like home, Severus,” he whispered. He followed the comment with a soft kiss on that same vein.

Snape’s gasp could barely be heard over his hammering heartbeat. “Why is my heart beating if I’m dead, Potter? What did you do to me?” he growled. His arms didn’t do what his mind wanted; they tightened around Harry’s body, pulling him even closer. “I…I…oh, what the hell…” Leaning down, Severus pressed a gentle kiss to the shorter man’s temple. The hair was just as soft as he’d imagined, brushing against his lips as if it had a life of its own.

Leaning back, Harry moved until his lips were just under Severus’, then he stood on tip-toe and the world was suddenly full of phoenix song! The kiss was like nothing either of them had felt…it was icy cold and fiery hot…it was clothes-melting and cloak-wrapping…it was soft and hard…it was everything they’d wanted! Harry’s hands shook as he slipped them past—literally past—Severus’ robes to touch skin, silky enticing skin! “Oh!” he moaned. “You feel so… _good!_ ” Suddenly, both of them were naked…and standing in two feet of water. They just noticed the nudity and not the wetness.

“My, my, how Mrs. Potter’s boy has grown!” Severus growled when Harry’s thick and of a respectable length cock butted against his own. Uncaring if the whole world of the dead could see them, Snape littered his lover’s shoulders with love-bites, marking him even as he reveled in the taste of Harry Potter’s skin. “Mmm…perhaps we should do this lying down?” Quirking his eyes, Harry tripped Snape into the water and landed cock-to-cock on him, his own personal life raft.

Laughing, Harry pressed kisses to Severus’ throat and collarbones, sneaking in his own love-bites as well. Twirling in the water, Severus and Harry devoured each other, marking their territories and rubbing with frantic determination against each other. Severus’ climax surprised him, rushing out to ease Harry’s own motions. Hard on the writhing thrusts beneath him, Harry’s orgasm pumped out against Snape’s firm body. They both had to scull back to shore, hands brushing as they moved.

Laid out on the sandy shore, Harry nestled into Severus’ body, a shimmering shield hiding them from prying eyes. “I’ve missed you, Snape,” he whispered. “Ginny was a good mother and a great wife, but she knew something was missing. She sent me, you know. I didn’t know if you’d want me and she told me if I couldn’t convince you in death, I was not Gryffindor in life! Can you believe that?!” His crooked grin was so boyish, the faint grey hairs that sprinkled the messy dark locks faded away. Snape couldn’t help himself and he stole yet another burning kiss.

When they broke apart, Severus had hauled Harry onto his chest, nipple-to-nipple. When he spoke, his words rumbled through Potter’s body. “Now that I’ve got you, you know you’re mine forever, don’t you?” The arms around Harry were tight, but not as a cage. He nodded and laid his head on Snape’s chest. “I plan to make love as long as I can, Potter…think you can keep up?” Severus’ laugh, a light chuckle, set Harry to surfing on his body.

Struggling to stay on his naked, cocky perch, Harry smiled and raised his head. “Ride me like a broom, Severus…remember, I’m awfully good at flying and keeping my seat.” His tone was dry but his green eyes twinkled into Severus’. They both laughed and rolled on the beach. Coming to a stop, Harry put his hand on Severus’ heart. “You’ll never be lonely again, Severus. I’ll make certain of that.” A golden glow settled over the two of them and then the shield became opaque.

Lily saw her two boys were finally happy and turned away. She saw Rita Skeeter creeping up behind the shrubbery and popped in behind her. “Miss Skeeter…do come away with me. Or would you prefer I sic Sirius Black and James on you and your dictaquill?” The reporter’s ghost shivered, as did the dictaquill, and faded away, a pout the last thing to be seen and then forgotten. “James!” Lily shouted. “James…Skeeter’s going to make trouble!”

An echoing voice responded, “No, she won’t!” A duet of howls followed and Mrs. Potter grinned.

“Thank you, James! You too, Remus, Sirius!” She got two _arr-oo’s_ in response and floated away. Content that her boys were safe…for the moment.

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_


End file.
